Problem: Each of the ten letters in ``MATHCOUNTS'' is written on its own square tile and placed in a bag. What is the probability that a tile randomly selected from the bag will have a letter on it that is in the word ``TEACH''? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: Among the 10 letters in the word MATHCOUNTS, the 5 letters, A, T, H, C, and T appear in the word TEACH.  The probability of drawing one of these tiles is $\dfrac{5}{10}=\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}$.